


bother

by amaelamin



Series: ot6 tumblr prompts [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Fun!, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt: OT6- Hyuk and Bean teaming up and sassing the long-suffering hyung line (and Wonsik) every opportunity they get. Maybe like a series of moments: in the waiting room, backstage, on the way to schedule. </p><p>title is from the potter puppet pals, if anyone remembers that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bother

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to jaehwantastic @ twitter for the idea!

“And here we see the adult male lion in his natural habitat,” Hongbin says in a hushed voice, peeking over the kitchen counter at Taekwoon who’s stopped mid-munch to glare back.

“We seem to have caught him in the middle of devouring his prey,” Sanghyuk continues, crouching behind the counter next to Hongbin and holding an invisible microphone up to his mouth. “Lions are ferocious and will not let their prey, once spotted, escape without a fight. This one has managed to completely subdue that takeaway box of ddeokbokki.”

“He seems to be enjoying it,” Hongbin turns to Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk nods his head sagely.

“Lions, especially this particular hamster-hybrid species, find ddeokbokki to be a delicacy. They can store it indefinitely in their cheeks for emergency snacking, did you know that, Hongbin hyung?”

“Really?” Hongbin’s eyes grow wide. “That’s amazing. Nature is so wonderful.”

Taekwoon gets up from the table with murder in his eyes and Sanghyuk quickly scoots away from the counter, dragging Hongbin with him. “Oh, careful! Lions can be very unpredictable when roused.”

“He looks rather harmless to me,” Hongbin says, grinning. “Like a little kitten.”

“I’ll show you _little kitten_ ,” Taekwoon finally explodes and makes a grab for Hongbin, but the both of them run away in a burst of giggles.

*

“When exactly is our next day off? Hyukkie?” Hongbin muses, looking down at his phone’s calendar. “I know things got shifted around.”

“Wait for Kkomae hyung to come back and ask him?” Sanghyuk answered, unable to find their manager in the mess of the backstage waiting room. “I can’t see him. Unless he’s being extra tiny today and he’s just hiding in a corner somewhere.”

Hakyeon takes out his phone to check, overhearing their conversation, and helpfully shows the screen of his own calendar to Hongbin. “It’s been moved to next Tuesday.”

Hongbin startles, and then looks back at Sanghyuk inquiringly. “Did you hear that?”

“What?” Sanghyuk asks.

“Chirping. Like birds chirping.”

“Chirping?”

“This stopped being funny two days ago!” Hakyeon flares up as Jaehwan and Wonsik start giggling.

“See? Tell me you heard that. It sounds exactly like that bird that reminds me of Hakyeon hyung,” Hongbin says mournfully. “I miss him. Where did he go? He’s been gone for so long.”

“I’m right here!” Hakyeon yells.

“Now that you mention it…” Sanghyuk trails off, thoughtful look on his face. “I wonder what this means.”

“Maybe Hakyeon hyung is trying to communicate with us from wherever he is,” Hongbin says, eyes aglow and hands clasped earnestly in front of him. “Sanghyuk, try to make contact.”

“Hakyeon hyung,” Sanghyuk begins solemnly, reaching out to hold Hongbin’s hand to start a circle of power. Hongbin takes Jaehwan’s hand and Jaehwan takes Wonsik’s, who takes Taekwoon’s, who’s nudged to complete the circle around Hakyeon and take Sanghyuk’s hand. Hakyeon starts hitting at the joined hands in a frenzy.

“Hakyeon hyung, if you can hear me… chirp.”

“Han Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon cries out, neck-chopping Sanghyuk with a passion. Everyone gasps, even Taekwoon.

“I heard him!” Hongbin says excitedly. “A really loud chirp! Unmistakeable!”

“Hakyeon hyung! Come back to us!” Sanghyuk implores, all the while fending off Hakyeon’s attacks.

“Maybe he’s ashamed because he’s been turned into a bird and he doesn’t know what to do,” Jaehwan suggests.

“We’ll look after you, hyung!” Hongbin declares fervently. “We’ll buy you a beautiful cage. And only the best birdseed.”

“He already has a nest, anyway,” Taekwoon volunteers, referring to the sofa they all know Hakyeon loves more than life and has lovingly named.

Hongbin gasps again, sharply. “Now I hear mewing,” he tells Sanghyuk, clutching him in apprehension. “Just like a _little kitten_.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t manage to save Hongbin from the savage pinch Taekwoon deals out with surprising speed, Hakyeon mercilessly cooing his support.

*

“Give me some,” Wonsik nudges Sanghyuk, eyeing his potato chips steadily even as the van jostles them all going over potholes in the road on the way home.  

“Hand,” Sanghyuk asks, and thinking nothing of it, Wonsik obediently puts out his hand palm-up to receive the chips.

“Oh, what a good boy,” Hongbin fawns, scritching Wonsik underneath his chin. “He’s so well-trained. Does he know how to do the other paw as well?”

“Left hand,” Sanghyuk demands, straight-faced, as Wonsik realises he’s been caught.

“Are you going to ask me to bark as well?”

“He can bark on demand, too,” Sanghyuk tells Hongbin without missing a beat. “Come on, Wonsikkie. Talk? Say something, boy. Come on, who’s a good boy?”

“Aw, he’s shy,” Hongbin says, crushing Wonsik in a hug when Wonsik refuses to respond, though trying not to laugh despite himself. “What a cute puppy.”

“They always say Dobermans are vicious creatures,” Sanghyuk begins in his nature documentary voice. “But here we can see that Dobermans are actually just big softies who love attention and affection.”

“I’m a Doberman?” Wonsik asks, pleased.

“Can you wag your tail for me, Sikkie?” Hongbin grins. “Come on, shake it.”

Wonsik tries to glare and fails, blushing instead.

“The Doberman is, contrary to popular opinion, actually the dog form of a marshmallow,” Sanghyuk continues. “He is very soft and needs protecting. Also, around females he is hopeless.”

“I am _not_ hopeless around females – girls,” Wonsik protests, and Hakyeon snorts magnificently from where he’s sitting in the front seat. “What? I’m _not!_ ”

“Keep telling yourself that, Wonsik. What am I?” Jaehwan turns around to look at them expectantly, balancing his chin on the back of his seat. “If I was a dog.”

“And here we have an enthusiastic corgi coming to join the party,” Sanghyuk resumes smoothly. “Corgis are known, of course, for their adorable fluffy butts. This corgi, however, is quite disappointing in that aspect.”

“What’s wrong with my butt?” Jaehwan asks, highly offended.

“Jaehwan hyung’s butt isn’t bad at all,” Wonsik says loyally.

“It is eclipsed, unfortunately, by the butts of two other completely different species right here. A Japanese long-tailed tit and a bunny.”

“A bun- oh, thank you,” Hongbin beams.

“What are you going to do if even a bird has a better butt than you, hyung?” Sanghyuk asks sadly, and Jaehwan splutters. “You’re letting all corgis down.”

“My ass is completely fine,” Jaehwan declares heatedly, getting to his knees on his seat to stick his butt out at the other three. “Look-”

“Jaehwan, sit down!” Hakyeon yells from the front seat just as Hongbin spanks Jaehwan’s butt with a satisfyingly loud smack.  

“Well, at least you don’t have the butt of a little kitten,” Hongbin says meaningfully, and all four of them watch Taekwoon slowly turn around to stare at Hongbin. Apparently this one last insult was too much to ignore.

“Are butts everything in life?” Taekwoon asks bitterly.

“This is a rather sensitive topic for him,” Sanghyuk tells Hongbin in a stage whisper.

“As if you have room to talk,” Taekwoon retorts. “Just as much room left over in the seat of your pants.”

“Ohhhhh!” Everyone in the van whoops, even their manager, at this totally unexpected – and devastatingly accurate – burn, Sanghyuk shocked speechless. Hongbin and Wonsik are clutching each other, hardly containing their glee as Hakyeon is driven to seal-clapping in his mirth.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan breathes admiringly, putting out his fist for Taekwoon to bump. Taekwoon ignores it.

“That was good,” Sanghyuk finally admits grudgingly.

“He’s right,” Jaehwan says triumphantly. “You have no right to judge other people’s butts. Especially when they’re as nice as mine.”

“The corgi,” Sanghyuk carries on, “is also exceedingly full of himself.”

“It’s not boasting when it’s facts,” Jaehwan sniffs, and turns around to sit properly again.

“Give me more chips,” Wonsik says, and eats the potato chip offered to him straight from Sanghyuk’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Sanghyuk says fondly as Hongbin pets their Wonsik puppy.

(Wonsik secretly likes it.)

*

 


End file.
